Tan lejos y tan cerca
by YowaneHaku
Summary: Me quieres, me detestas y luego me vuelves a querer.. Y yo.. ¿Te sigo queriendo?.. ¿Quién sigue queriendo a la persona que más daño te ha hecho?.. Qué importa.. A pesar de todo, sigo sintiéndote tan lejos y tan cerca.. [Toothcup] AU..


_Hola.. Aquí les dejo mi primer One-Shot Toothcup, espero que sea les guste :D _

_Esta historia entra en un universo alterno al How To Train Your Dragon 2 (Aclaro Toothles es humano) :D _

**_Advertencia:_**_ How To Train Your Dragon, ni sus personajes me pertenecen.. _

_Espero que les guste :D y comente por favor.._

* * *

><p><strong>Tan lejos y tan cerca<strong>

Los _celos_ siempre han sido parte de mí. Sobre todo porque tú mismo provocabas que nacieran…Astrid, siempre la usabas para herirme y elevar la sensación de sentirte deseado por alguien.

¡Ah! ¡¿Y cómo olvidar cuando te burlabas de mí?! Nunca pensé que una persona con tan _"bellos"_ sentimientos como tú pudiera hacer eso.

Pero de esa manera sentía que existía y que podías verme, que no pasaba desapercibido en tu mundo.

Tu forma de tratarme era tan cambiante. Un día eras el niño más dulce y amable que pudiera haber conocido, al siguiente te convertías en un alma destructiva que _adoraba_ hacerme daño.

Así ha sido todo el tiempo que llevo conociéndote Hiccup.

Me quieres, me detestas y luego me vuelves a querer.

Y yo… aun así te sigo queriendo, cada día te quiero más. Me odio por hacerlo.

¿Quién sigue queriendo a la persona que más daño te ha hecho?

Nadie, pero yo soy la excepción… esa persona que será mal vista por seguir junto a ese letal veneno y no hacer algo por escapar de ese lugar.

Y aquí estoy de nuevo abriendo mis brazos para que te refugies en ellos y por fin sientas que siempre he estado y estaré a tu lado para cuidarte y protegerte, para tratar de calmar tu llanto, para levantarte cuando tropieces, para darte todo lo que mereces, para que descubras mis _verdaderos sentimientos_.

Sintiéndote tan lejos y tan lejos de mí, tan cerca y tan cerca de mí.

Aléjate.

Me haces daño.

Ven conmigo.

Te necesito.

Menuda ironía lo que estoy pidiendo. Pero así es como me siento, como siempre ha sido.

Hace tiempo que intenté ser la persona en la que más confiaras, la persona más cercana a tus sentimientos y pensamientos, la persona que estaría ahí para todo lo que necesitaras.

Ser tu mejor amigo.

Y lo he logrado, pero no es suficiente. Quiero más. _Siempre_ he querido más.

Seguiré intentándolo porque si no lo hago, nunca pasará algo.

Ahora conozco un poco más de tu persona, aunque tienes cierto aire de misterio… tal vez eso es lo que hace que me atraigas más, quiero saber todo de ti y despejar ese velo para conocer al verdadero Hiccup.

Hemos pasado momentos muy buenos, así como malos, pero en todos siempre hemos estado juntos. A pesar de eso, sigo sintiéndote de la misma manera que antes: tan cerca y tan lejos de mí.

Todos estos pensamientos han inundado mi cabeza desde hace años, he decidido dar un paseo para despejarlos y estar tranquilo… una vez más.

Odio recordar el pasado, siempre me perjudica… perdón… _nos_ perjudica.

¡Pero qué rápido pasa el tiempo! Aún recuerdo el día en que nos conocimos, qué tiempos aquellos en la primaria. ¿Quién diría que ya hemos terminado la universidad?

El tiempo ha hecho lo suyo, te has convertido en todo un hombre. Ahora brillas mucho más que antes. ¿Yo? Bueno, no he cambiado en mucho -o eso quiero creer- pero todo sigue casi igual que antes.

No he logrado disipar ese velo de misterio, pero aun así estoy muy feliz porque he alcanzado mi meta… ser algo más que tu mejor amigo.

Lluvia… la lluvia está llorando conmigo.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro.

Escucho pasos, una persona se aproxima. Levanto la mirada.

Apagado. ¿Qué le ha pasado a tu luz? Ahora lo recuerdo, yo fui quien la apagó con aquella riña.

Mis brazos te reciben. Con fuerza, te abrazo, con fuerza para que te sientas seguro.

-Perdóname.

Tu hermosa voz ha pronunciado esa palabra.

-Tranquilo, todo está bien.- susurro en tu oído.

Puedo sentir cómo te has tranquilizado, me siento satisfecho por haber logrado ese efecto con sólo pronunciar unas cuantas palabras.

Más fuerza, para proteger al hombre de mis sueños, al hombre de mi mundo. Sintiéndote tan lejos y tan cerca de mí.

Lluvia… la lluvia está llorando con nosotros.

***-*-*-*-**** FIN ****-*-*-*-***

* * *

><p><em>Como mencione antes Thootless es humano y no puse descripción de su apariencia, lo dejo a la imaginación del lector aunque yo lo imagine con la apariencia de la imagen de portada. <em>

_Lamento si no fue de su agrado es mi primera historia yaoi y mi primer toothcup._

_Muchas gracias por haber leído hasta aquí y estaré aún más agradecida si escriben un review con sus críticas constructivas y comentarios respecto a este escrito._

_Nos Vemos :D_


End file.
